Being Human Again
by Ibarelywritefics
Summary: Yuto can finally speak to others again, but how does he actually feel about it?
It was a bit late at night. Everyone had been asleep for at least a few hours, but one began to stir around.

"..." Yuto blinked a few time and glimpsed at "his" hands. No... they were Yuya's. He was doing that thing again. He wasn't even sure how it worked, but somehow, it just went off on its own.

"I really need to find a way to get this under control. I can't keep using his body like this." Yuto sighed. He would admit, as odd as he felt, he physically felt fine. It felt just like his own body ironically enough. Not that it was too surprising.

He wondered if he laid back down, would he go back to normal? He tried not to do much like this. Last time it was a total disaster. Luckily Yuya had understood Yuto and nervously forgave him since neither of them knew.

Still, there had to be a reason he was like this right now, right? Yuto laid back down but couldn't find sleep. He sat back up and began to think. Why would he need the body now? In this hour of the night?

He turned around and looked in the room. Some of the other lancers had crashed close by and were out like a rock. Yuto felt so odd actually seeing them in his world, in particular Shingo. He cannot say he saw that one coming along for the ride given his first impression, but hey, Yuto wasn't about to be picky.

A further glimpse more and Yuto noticed something a miss. "Shun?" Yuto looked around to see if maybe he had missed his friend sleeping somewhere. He wasn't anywhere actually.

"I need to find him, I have to ..." Yuto got up but slowly stopped. Have to? Have to what? He hadn't been able to "speak" with Shun for a good while, so why was he suddenly having to do things with Shun now? Was it because he could now? Would Yuya be okay with this?

It didn't change the fact that Yuto still needed to make sure Shun was safe. He was practically the team leader now with Reiji being absent. Shun had to not just watch for himself, but for everyone else as well.

"Not exactly the kind of development I would have given to Shun..." Yuto thought as he quietly left the room, "He's a little brash on some of his choices..." Yuto walked by a window and caught a glance of "himself".

He didn't actually process how odd it was to use someone else's body really. He had always looked at his reflection and saw himself... Now he just saw his face with weird hair and different clothes and … oh who was he kidding, the face was the same but everything else was off. He shook his head and continued to walk. He could worry about this later when he actually had more answers.

Outside of the shelter, Yuto saw Shun sitting on a rock just thinking to himself quietly. Yuto knew Shun had probably had that wave of second thoughts and anger wash over him as well, but given how he dueled with Kaito, Shun seemed to have taken it much better than he did. The tables had almost turned in a sense.

"What are you doing?" Yuto called out quietly.

Shun flinched a bit and looked behind him "Ah...Sakaki, you freaked me out... You shouldn't just walk up behind people like that."

Sakaki, eh? It was a bit of a topic, but Yuto was almost curious to see if Shun could figure it out. Yuto had never confronted Shun before like this, so it wasn't like he had a warning on the matter. And Yuya was fast asleep himself. As long as Yuya's body remained safe, Yuto should be fine. "You're sleeping right outside the door. There isn't too many ways I could have gotten ahead of you, Shun."

Shun took a moment to agree with his logic and then froze and looked at Yuya oddly. "...Shun? Did you just call me...?"

"Shun?" sat next to Shun casually, "Or would you prefer for me to call you Kurosaki like this?" It was almost a golden moment to see Shun's face drop in horror and surprise.

"Yuto!" Shun's eyes widened "Yuto! You can... I mean this is! Are you?!"

"I'm not entirely sure..." Yuto confessed, "This is something that only started happening when we came here."

"Here? Do you think it has something to do with being home?" Shun wondered. Not that he wasn't happy to see his old friend again, even like this, but he was a little curious as to why now.

Yuto thought for a bit. He could go on and explain that even with the dragons that happened back in synchro. He could explain more in depth about how he felt his own dragon wanted this to happen. But...

"I'm not sure." Yuto sighed, "Up until now, I've only been able to see the world through Yuya's eyes and relay my emotions to him. Suddenly we're able to speak with each other as though it was always like this..." Yuto looked at his hand again, "And somehow I can take over his body at times...I'm not sure what the trigger is, and I'd rather not abuse it."

"Still," Shun recovered his speech, "I'm glad to actually hear from you again... I really am..." He let out a weary sigh, "You've been seeing thing through Yuya?"

"Yeah..."

"So you saw the tournament." Shun heaved a bit. His duel with Crow was certainly a memory to treasure, but that other duel with Dennis... Ugh...

"I saw it...You did good out there." Yuto smiled, "You showed that Academia scum who was boss."

Shun slammed the rock he sat on, "Yeah, but he got away."

"Still, we don't know what would have happened if you didn't drag him out of hiding in the first place. You did everyone a favor back there." Yuto said.

Shun sighed and relaxed a bit again, "You're right. I can't go losing my temper over things that happened."

Yuto laughed, "Said the person I had to knock out to make you calm down."

Shun gave an embarrassed smile towards his friend, "Yeah, but I learned from it. I know now that getting worked up like that is only going to hurt innocent people and let the enemy escape." He face grew serious, "Which is what I was trying to show Kaito but..."

"Don't worry about Kaito." Yuto abruptly remarked, "He isn't with us, but he's not out to fight us. We don't need to make any more enemies like that. We already made our mistakes with Yugo."

"Yugo?" Shun repeated. Somehow, the name sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure how...

"You probably remember him from the synchro tournament." Yuto started to explain, "Didn't you see him?"

The light bulb flicked on in Shun's head, "Ah, yeah I remember his name now. What about him?"

"That was the duelist we face here in Heartland." Yuto explained with caution, "He had ended up here and because of his name I had figured him to a pawn of Academia but..."

"Wait, he was here?" Shun jumped up again, "But Synchro dimension was completely omitted from this war! Academia hasn't even taken over there! How did he end up over here?"

"Not just here, he was in Standard too." Yuto explained, "Needless to say, seeing through Yuya's eyes, I've come to figure that Yugo isn't with Academia." Yuto stopped there. He wanted to go on and explain how a gut feeling was stirring around saying Yugo could be trusted, but... Yuto had no answers. It all drew back to their dragons and something between them.

"Do you think he was working with Roger? He's the only person with access to the other worlds in Synchr-"

"No." Yuto said, "No, he can be trusted. I can't explain it, but being with Yuya... I'm having a feeling about him."

Shun was completely lost, but honestly Yuto's situation was nothing but a lost cause to explain. He relaxed and gave up trying to force an explanation out that Yuto clearly could not give. "I see... Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"No..." Yuto thought out loud, "I was wondering why I had grabbed control over Yuya's body. I can't really control when it happens but... When I realized you were gone, I realized I just wanted to speak with you myself. Yuya is okay but..."

"I get it." Shun nodded. "And I'll be around any time you want to talk now."

Yuto gave a smile of relief. It was kind of nice to be able to speak with friends again like this, even if it wasn't in his own body. "Thanks...but for now... about this..."

"Keep quiet on it?"

"Yuya's own friends are here." Yuto explained, "If they knew I could use his body like this..."

"I don't think they would see you as an enemy over this. Your dragon has been nothing but helpful to Sakaki. They're our friends too."

Yuto remained silent. "Shun... You really have grown in this short period of time." Yuto stood up off the rock, "Maybe I'm just someone that isn't ready yet. Being in the background for so long... it kept me weary of everyone, even if Yuya says I can trust them."

"But you can trust Yugo?" Shun wondered, "Are you sure it-"

"That's different." Yuto sighed, "I can't explain it, but it's entirely different. When Yuya was dueling that time... that wasn't him dueling. But still, I could feel it."

"What?" Shun was honestly worried for his friend. The first time he speaks with him in ages and he almost sounded... nervous. More so than before. Was this the effects of Yuto being hidden for so long?

"Nothing." Yuto said, "Don't worry about it for now. You have a bigger task ahead of you right now, Shun. I can't help you like I always did, but..."

"What do you mean? You're still helping me." Shun comforted his friend, "As long as Sakaki sticks by, it's the same thing as you helping me. I know you won't let anything bad happen to Sakaki or anyone else."

The night air blew for a moment before Yuto let out a sad excuse for a smile, "Thank you, Shun. I'm glad I can still help."

"But we should get some sleep ourselves. Sakaki is probably sleeping but his body probably needs sleep sometimes."

"You're right..." Yuto yawned a bit. He could feel the wear on the body.

"Let's go inside. If anything else comes up, you can talk to me then, but you just need sleep for now." Shun followed Yuto inside.

Yuto and Shun walked back into the room where everyone was laid on the floor sleeping. They quietly moved over to their own beds and laid down.

"Good night, Yuto." Shun said as he turned around to sleep.

Yuto stopped and blinked for a bit. It had been awhile since anyone had said that to him. It almost felt surreal to talk to anyone at all again. He smiled a bit, "Good night, Shun." He said as he closed his eyes and somehow found sleep.


End file.
